Bob Belcher
Summary Bob Belcher is the father of three kids and husband of Linda. He works at his restaurant known as Bob's Burgers across the street from his rival, Jimmy Pesto. He spends most of his time cooking at his restaurant, trying to create new burgers of the day, raise his family, or handling the health inspector who has it or for him. While he tries and avoids trouble or conflict with others, though, he tends to run into it a lot from Jimmy Pesto or his kids getting into trouble. This often forces him into situations he doesn't want to be a part of and often trying to get or if it, unless it puts any of his kids or family being pushed around or potentially in danger, which then he will try and fix these situations. He tries his best to raise his a family and kids to have a good childhood while also avoiding a bad path for them, and spending what time he isn't working in his family restaurant with his kids and wife. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Bob Belcher Origin: Bob's Burgers Gender: Male Age: 44, 46 currently Classification: Human, Chef Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery (Shown to be extremely stealthy when he needs to be), Broadway Force, Vehicular Mastery (Can pilot an airplane, Skilled at driving, was able to make sudden sharp turns and escape people after him in a high speed car chase), Martial Arts (Has skill in wrestling and fighting, and it is implied that he knows a bit of boxing), Social Influencing (He has shown extremely high skill in convincing people to his side, once convinced Fishoder to sell his land, and later convinced him out of selling it. Despite being extremely greedy and selfish, Bob has convinced Fishoder our of raising everyone’s rent. Managed to talk with and convince a person with a fairly bad case of agoraphobia to come into his restaurant), Pressure Points (Was taught a few different pressure points by Jairo), Weapon Mastery (Skilled with some range based weapons) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can injure Teddy who survived a fall of a building unhurt, and got chewed on by a mechanical shark for a few minutes and was unhurt, which was strong enough to do this) Speed: Superhuman (Has caught up to and outran a car on foot on multiple occasions, Could keep pace with a motorcycle. At his peak, he showed to be much more fit than several other adults and capable of almost blitzing them, grabbed Louis and ran out of a truck before it exploded. He has also reacted to drone fire, and ran from the roof of a 3 story building all the way outside and behind the house in a few seconds, Made 77 different types of sandwiches in 40 minutes with help from one other person), likely far higher (Has dodged an explosion, comparable to Louis who dodged a laser from a laser gun, Comparable to Linda Belcher, Dodged bullet fire) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Took several hits from all his kids at once and wasn't really hurt, taken falls of trees and down stairs and got back up) Stamina: Varies from below average to very high (Has been depicted as out of shape a lot of the times, however has also soon up for several days before having shown a need for sleep, worked 2 jobs for a decent period of time and it had only minor effects on him. Comparable to Linda who danced from night to morning before falling asleep, went onto a game show every single day for a few weeks with no side effects. Was bleeding and had glass in his body for at least dozens of minutes and still could walk around and stay conscious. Can take several painful hits or falls and work through the pain, Ripped open a cut in between his fingers that was deep enough to need stitches and stood conscious. Can make running trips around his city in short periods of time, rarely ever showing fatigue from it) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: A spatula, A Knife, MultiPurpose Tool Intelligence: At least Above Average (Apparently creates a pun on a burger name as well as a recipe every single day, could learn about an entire series of books, movies, and show within a few days and had the series memorized to the point of fooling people who had seen the series their entire life, is extremely knowledgeable on how to perfectly prepare food, Can run the restaurant by himself at times, has outsmarted Mr. Fischoeder who is smart enough to run a neighborhood of businesses and his own park) Weaknesses: Is often shown to be out of shape, throws out his back a lot due to stress Notes: '''The crossover that made Bob Belcher and Sterling Archer the same person is considered non-canon Others '''Notable Victories: Cozy Glow (My Little Pony) Cozy’s Profile (Speed was equal, took place in Ponyville, Neither know where the other is, but know they are after each other) Notable Losses: Hank Hill (King of The Hill) Hank’s Profile (Speed Equal, Both get a gun, Both get a knife, Speed is equal, Takes place in an alley way, Both were 9-A) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Chefs Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Bob's Burgers